


Hunith's Son

by Neyah444



Series: Merlin drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balinor learns that the greatest joy in life is having a son he never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunith's Son

Just a few metres away from him a dark-haired boy was sleeping peacefully. A boy every bit as gold-hearted as his mother. The way his eyes had shown when he looked at him reminded him of a love lost forever but a memory cherished till the end of time. Balinor’s soul was swelling with pride. He had a son. It probably wasn't too late to get to know him, teach him, learn from him what it means to be human again. Finally in the shadow of Camelot’s long desired fall he found the greatest joy in the most unexpected way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/6897.html#cutid1)


End file.
